


Words Once Left Unsaid

by FieryAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, Castiel's grace makes a mess, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), First Kiss, First Time, I hope Sam and Mary have ear plugs, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, You know that first I love you was for Dean!, no one will convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryAngel/pseuds/FieryAngel
Summary: Basically the aftermath of Cas almost dying in 12x12, declaring his love for Dean and how Dean handles that after they get back to the bunker. Smut with feelings... and wings. Because I like wings.





	Words Once Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, so I thought I'd edit it and bring it over here. I really like comments, so if you like this, please leave me one :)

Words unsaid. That was their entire relationship. They danced around each other, stealing glances that lasted a little too long to be friendly. They left soft, lingering touches on each other. They watched each other when they thought the other wasn't paying attention. They outwardly showed each other how they felt, careful not to cross a certain line. And most importantly, the three little words were never spoken. As long as no one said it, it wouldn't be true. As long as no one said it, no one would know. Then he said it.

God Damn Castiel for saying it.

Cas tried to cover it up. He had to look away from Dean's eyes when the admission spilled from his perfect lips. Even in his dying state, he was fighting to protect the secret they both hid deep inside themselves. He averted his eyes from Dean and repeated it, this time including Sam and Mary, but Dean knew that first time was for him, alone. And in his stubbornness, his need to look strong and in control, he didn't say it back. Instead, he steeled himself for inevitably losing Cas. He screwed a determined look to his face, trying to project hope and told Cas he would be ok, but all the while, he felt like some invisible force was reaching inside his chest and ripping his heart out. He knew living without Cas would be the worst thing that could ever happen to him. Dean knew in that moment, he would lay down his life, if only it would save the angel’s. 

Dean had felt it the moment he met Castiel. Looking back, it almost felt cliché. The barn doors crashed open and in walked an enigma. Lights exploded overhead, showering them in sparks, foreshadowing the feeling Dean would have deep in his chest every time he gazed upon Cas, felt the brush of his hand against his shoulder or looked into his ridiculously blue eyes. The angel swaggered into the old barn, astonishingly self-assured, fearless and powerful in an all-consuming way. It virtually stole the air out of Dean's lungs just to look upon the disheveled creature that stood before him, those blue eyes penetrating his as if he was claiming Dean as his own. The hand print on his arm tingled as Castiel fixed his intense gaze upon him, and he wondered if he’d already been claimed. 

Castiel’s hair was sticking up all over the place and he looked freshly fucked. Dean stabbed him and he pulled the knife out of his chest as if it were nothing more than a mild annoyance, before disarming Bobby and putting him to sleep, leaving Dean alone with him. Then he tilted his head in a silent question and Dean could swear, somewhere deep down his heart was breaking. It was the most intense experience of his life.

Whatever he was, Cas was beautiful, and Dean was completely entranced, his eyes never leaving the ocean blue depths of Castiel's. He felt as if he would do anything this mysterious being asked him to. Heart pounding relentlessly, he questioned the creature, and fittingly discovered that an actual, real-life Angel of the Lord was standing in front of him. As much as he didn't want to believe, what else could Cas have been? He was just too perfect… too incredibly beautiful to be anything else. 

When Cas spread his wings out, revealing the shadow of the appendages he wasn't perceptive enough to see, Dean felt a flutter run from his heart straight to his groin, igniting a fire that had never burned out. He longed to see the wings corporeally, to feel the feathers slipping between his fingers. In all his years as a hunter, no other creature had caused him to become so enthralled as Cas had after only a few minutes in his presence. 

And no one could ever know that.

It's not that Dean wasn't secure in his masculinity. It's not that he gave a flying fuck what Sam or Mary or anyone else would say. In fact, he was fairly certain Sam already knew, if his little jokes and jabs were any indication. And it seemed as if every angel and demon he’d met over the years knew as well. He’d been hearing “your boyfriend” jokes from both sides for years. 

It’s not that he considered himself to be straight as an arrow. There were times he'd looked at a man and found him attractive, but he had only ever physically been with women. In all actuality, he firmly believed that love is love and sex is sex. If it feels good… and more importantly, if it feels right… do it. He'd never ruled out being with a man, and he'd even been approached by other men, but it just never felt right.

The only time he ever truly entertained the idea was after he met Cas. And entertain the idea, he did, eagerly. He entertained the thought of Cas in private, when lonely nights had his hands sliding over his own body in search of sweet release. There were nights he entertained the thought so hard, that he whimpered Castiel's name as he came, then silently prayed that the angel wouldn't hear him or feel his longing and pop up at his side watching him quizzically as he lay still, breath heaving and his chest covered in his own seed.

There had been times when Dean had almost acted on his feelings. Times when Cas was standing a bit too close and it would take so little effort to take a single step to close the gap and press their lips together. Times when his heart just ached to tell Cas what he was feeling deep inside. It was doubt and insecurity that prevented Dean from taking the leap. He simply couldn't believe that the angel would feel the same way. He didn't feel worthy of love. He'd been to hell and back. He'd been a demon. He'd killed and torn apart more living beings than he could count. He'd been promiscuous, thrown Cas out of the bunker, lied, beaten and almost killed Cas while under the influence of the Mark of Cain, and at times been an all-around, neglectful dick. He had doubts about Cas' feelings that were strong enough to prevent him from risking rejection. He would rather keep Cas as a friend than lose him altogether by confessing feelings that weren't reciprocated.

Now, 9 years, countless deaths and resurrections, a few betrayals on both sides of the friendship and a lot of mutual forgiveness later, Cas was slipping away from him slowly and painfully. Watching the angel rot away before his eyes and hearing Cas’ deep grunts of agony would haunt Dean forever. The feeling of utter helplessness was wedging itself into his heart and he was breaking apart at the seams. He knew this, and yet he couldn't bring himself to say it back. It didn't matter how deeply he felt it, the words just wouldn't surface.

Crowley crashed through the wall of the barn, preceding Ramiel's arrival a moment later, and distracted the Winchesters. It absolutely killed Dean to turn his back on Cas. He knew the next time he turned around, Cas could already be gone, but the threat at hand was more pressing at the moment. He couldn't allow the Prince of Hell to take any more of his family from him. The fight ensued, and it seemed as if the demon was too strong for the three Winchesters. Dean was stunned as his head hit a post in the barn, leaving Sam to kill Ramiel with the Lance.

With the demon disposed of, the family turned back to the dying angel. A black ooze started flowing from Cas' mouth, and Dean's heart clenched painfully as he dropped to his knees beside the fallen angel. He wanted to offer some sort of comfort, a touch, a kiss to the forehead, anything to ease Castiel's pain. For a brief moment, he considered pulling the angel blade from the sleeve of the trench coat to quickly and cleanly put Cas out of his misery, but he could never bring himself to take his angel’s life, even if only to end his suffering. 

He thought back on all the time wasted, all the years he could have spent happy, if only he had believed the angel would love him in return. He deserved this. After the way he'd spent his life and pissed all over his feelings for Cas, he deserved to have him taken away from him. He didn't deserve love.

A sharp crack sounded behind Dean, and ethereal blue light shone through the room before retreating into Castiel's eyes then dimming and disappearing. The angel healed in an instant, looking around in surprise. Dean turned to look at Crowley who stood holding two halves of what had once been the Lance of Michael, the weapon that had put Cas in such a state in the first place. He would have been shocked that Crowley had acted so unselfishly, had his stark relief not overwhelmed his other emotions so greatly. He would get around to thanking the King of Hell one day, but for now, his attention was fully on his angel, lying there, whole once more.

Dean and Sam hauled Cas to a standing position, Dean's hand lingering a bit longer in Cas' than his brother's did. He clapped the angel on the back, a look of disbelief still etched across his face.

"So, you're good?" Mary asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess so," Castiel responded before asking what Ramiel had meant about someone stealing from him.

Dean deflected his question then said, "Let's go home," his simple way of inviting Cas into his life without quite confessing the love he held inside like the most precious secret. There would be time for that later.

The drive back to the bunker seemed to take an eternity, the miles passing slowly as Dean stole lingering glances of Castiel in the rear-view mirror. He seemingly had all the time in the world to think, to work out what to say and how to act around the celestial being that had long-since stolen his heart. They finally arrived, exhausted from the night and long drive, and Dean still hadn't figured anything out.

"Night," Sam mumbled, bleary eyed and half asleep from the long ride. He stretched his enormous limbs and yawned as goodnights were exchanged all around. Mary followed Sam towards the wing of bedrooms with heavy eyes and dragging feet, and Dean and Cas were left alone in the war room.

"You should sleep," Cas said, avoiding Dean's gaze. The angel seemed unsure of how to handle himself, reverting back to the unsure, awkward being he was early in their acquaintance. Cas shuffled a foot against the floor before slowly looking up, his wide eyes meeting Dean's, questioning him silently.

Dean wondered if he regretted what he'd said as he lay dying. People can say drastic things when they think it's their last time seeing those they care about, and ‘I love you,’ doesn’t necessarily mean ‘I’m IN love with you.’ Though, Dean desperately hoped it did.

Dean was staring back at Cas intently, his heart pounding in his chest as he willed himself to say something, anything. 

"I think I should rest, as well," Cas said, filling the awkward silence when Dean failed to speak. "I don't require sleep…I feel fine…I'm healed as far as I can tell… but perhaps it would be helpful to lie down…" He was rambling, his nerves overtaking him as his eyes shifted away from Dean’s.

"Cas," Dean said, his voice coming out in a breathy whisper, sounding almost like a prayer. He wondered if Cas could feel the acute longing in that one word.

The angel looked at him, his eyes so blue it made Dean's heart ache, urging him to keep talking.

He took a step closer to Cas, an internal struggle still waging war inside him. He didn't know what to do. Words or actions? What can he do or say to show Cas how he felt without scaring him off? He shuffled forward again, tentatively. They were a mere foot apart now, and Cas' lips had parted slightly as he curiously studied Dean, whose cheeks were suddenly burning under the angel’s hooded gaze. Dean couldn't help but glance down at Cas' lips as he ran his tongue across them, moistening them as if he knew what Dean was turning over in his head.

A half step more, and they were so close they could feel each other's breath against their skin. Cas' eyes slid shut and he sighed as Dean's hand came up to rest lightly against his cheek. Cas leaned into the touch, his breath hitching as he felt every human emotion he'd tried to repress over the years bubble to the surface. A strangled whimper escaped his lips as he felt Dean step into him, pressing his body against his own. It was a shy dance between the two of them, testing their control over their respective bodies, each of them waiting for a sign from their partner that this was what they both wanted. Cas pressed back against him and Dean groaned as he felt that last tiny shred of doubt shatter and fall away. He knew.

Dean’s free hand snaked slowly up Cas' back before fisting lightly into the hair at the base of his neck. "Cas," he whispered, against the angel's lips. "Castiel, open your eyes." Blue met green in a flash, and when Dean saw how lust-blown Cas's pupils were, he swallowed thickly and tightened his grip, pressing his hips against Cas’.

"Dean," Cas whispered, the name a broken plea on the angel's lips.

"Did you mean it?" Dean asked, hoping the eternally awkward angel would know what he was asking. He didn't want to answer the question of 'Mean what?’

Cas simply nodded, allowing his hands to rest lightly against Dean's hips, his touch shy. "I love you, Dean. I’m in love with you. I think… I know… I've always loved you.”

It was all Dean needed to hear. He pressed his lips to Castiel's. He kissed the angel deeply, sighing against his lips as he felt them part eagerly beneath his own. His heart was beating so fast, he was almost convinced the kiss would kill him. Cas gripped his hips tighter, urgency rolling off of him in waves. After nine years of sexual tension, a dam was breaking between them. They were both past the point of no return from a single, solitary kiss.

The kiss broke, slowly and Dean nipped lightly at Cas' bottom lip. "Are you ok? Are you fully healed? We don't have to do anything you're not ready for.”

Cas pulled Dean against him again, practically growling, "Dean, it's been almost nine years. If you think I'm waiting any longer, you're…" 

Dean's mouth slammed back into his, cutting him off, making him forget what he was saying, what he was thinking… almost making him forget his own name.

Cas moaned into Dean's mouth, the sensations making him feel like his skin was on fire. He had never felt like this. Not when he kissed Meg, not even when he came inside of April… and so far, he’d only kissed Dean. 

Dean's tongue snaked into Cas' mouth, caressing every place it touched, enticing the most delicious sounds from the angel. Cas moaned again, and the lights flickered, his grace becoming less controlled as he let himself go. Dean's hand slid down his back slowly before he grabbed Cas' ass and pulled his hips against his tightly. They both moaned loudly as their clothed erections made contact and every lightbulb in the library exploded, showering the space with sparks and broken glass before leaving them in the pitch black of the underground bunker, their breathing labored.

They broke apart and when Dean looked at Cas, that ethereal blue light was shining in his eyes, reminding Dean of the power contained inside the man he loved. His heart skipped a beat as he wondered just what he had gotten himself into and whether or not he would actually survive the night.

The light slowly faded, leaving them in the dark once more. They looked at each other, and smiles broke out on both of their faces before Dean turned and took off towards his bedroom, dragging Cas behind him by his tie.

He slammed the door behind them and pushed Cas against it, kissing him hard and fast. "You're going to kill me Cas," Dean murmured as he ground his hips against the angel's in search of sweet friction.

"I would never…" Cas started before realizing it was only an expression. A smile curled at one corner of his mouth and he was suddenly pushing back, shoving Dean towards the bed in a show of dominance that almost made Dean's legs give out from under him.

As he was pushed, Dean tugged at the tie that hung loosely around Cas' neck. His legs hit the edge of the mattress, but he maintained his balance, determined to lose some of the many layers of clothing that kept their skin from coming into contact. He needed that contact so much he could taste it. Cas caught on quickly to what was happening and pushed Dean's jacket and button-up off in one clean movement. Dean shook the layers off as Cas ran his hands over his chest. A look of annoyance flashed across Cas' face as he looked at the t-shirt that still covered the hunter. He pulled his own tie over his head and dropped it carelessly to the floor at their feet and Dean reached out, unbuttoning the top button of his white dress shirt before getting impatient and ripping at it, sending buttons raining down around them. The trench coat and suit jacket fell with the shirt in a heavy thump, leaving Cas in a plain white teeshirt.

"You wear too many layers," Dean said as he pulled at Cas' belt, unbuckling it and yanking it from the belt loops with one practiced pull, tossing it away in an instant.

"So do you," Cas countered before pressing himself against Dean again, devouring his mouth as if he needed a break from the excessive undressing. Dean deepened the kiss, fingers dragging through Cas' soft hair and kicking off his boots and socks while he kept Cas distracted. Cas followed suit, sending his shoes flying in two different directions, then he broke the kiss the pull off his own tee shirt.

Deans hands ran across the angel's chest in an instant, following his calloused fingers with his eyes, drinking in the sight of Cas. Under Dean's hands, Cas was soft and hard all at once. He was all soft skin stretched over lean muscle, a runner's solid build. He had perfect, sky-high hip bones that jutted out just enough and slanted towards each other in the promise of a V before disappearing beneath his low-slung suit pants. A smattering of freckles dusted his lean torso and a small, dark mole was perched directly over his right nipple. Dean ached to lick that tiny blemish, and he did, running his rough thumb over the nipple, and following it with his tongue. He sucked at the nipple, nibbling gently as Cas ran his fingers through his short hair, pulling a moan from deep in his throat. Cas was writhing against him now, his head thrown back as he whimpered sweet nothings and blasphemies in Enochian. Dean didn't know what Cas was saying, but he'd be damned if it wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever heard in his life.

He gave the dark nipple one last nip and straightened, pulling his tee shirt off before he pressed against Cas, their bare torsos finally coming in contact.

The new sensations were overwhelming Cas. He was panting and pawing at Dean, determined to touch every last inch of bare skin he could find. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing again in a barely contained show of his grace, and Dean was mesmerized. This was Castiel he was seeing. This was a bit of his true form that was usually kept safely contained tucked away inside his vessel, but now it was leaking out as if reaching for Dean, trying to pull him in like a siren. And Dean desperately wanted to be pulled to his impending death. He wanted to crash into those rocks and drown in the stormy sea that was Castiel.

"You're so beautiful, Cas," Dean whispered against the angel's lips. "I can see you, Cas, and you're stunning.”

"Dean," Cas panted. "Dean… I can't hold back… I'm sorry,”

A popping sound filled the room. It sounded like bones breaking, or fusing together… Dean couldn't quite tell. Cas let out a strangled cry, falling to his knees, palms pressed to the floor as the noises continued.

"Cas!" Dean dropped down beside him, hands cupping Cas' face, trying to get the angel to look up at him. "Cas! Are you ok?”

Cas straightened suddenly, stretching his arms out wide as light shone brightly from him, lighting the room as lightbulbs started shattering once more. Dean had to cover his eyes until the light faded, and once it did he saw a pair of enormous, glistening, blue-black wings filling the moderate sized bedroom.

"Cas?"

"I-I'm sorry… I don't know why they… I couldn't hold them back… I lost control… I could have blinded you," Cas looked like he was about to start sobbing. He was humiliated by his loss of control. He was confused by these new sensations he was feeling. He was embarrassed by his wings.

Meanwhile, Dean was completely entranced. Where Cas thought his wings were a reminder of how mismatched they were, Dean found them to be the most fascinating and beautiful thing he had ever seen. He ached to touch them. He fumbled in the dark and found a camping lantern he kept around for emergencies and lit it, casting them in the warm glow of firelight.

Cas was standing now, tucking the wings behind his back, pulling them as tightly against his body as he could manage as if he could hide them. His eyes were averted from Dean's and he was eying the pile of clothes on the floor as if he wanted to cover himself up again. Dean's heart broke as he slowly moved closer to Cas.

"Cas. Cas, look at me," Dean pleaded. Cas' arms were wrapped around himself now in a feeble attempt to hide himself away. A single tear slipped down his cheek and Dean quickly stepped into Cas and brushed the little drop of sadness away. "Look at me," he whispered again before kissing the angel's cheek. "Come on Cas." He kissed both of the angel's eyelids, then his forehead, before dragging Cas' face up and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Cas sighed, yielding to Dean's soft kisses. "I'm sorry," he said again, despair straining his deep voice. "I ruined it.”

"Stop apologizing Cas. There is nothing to be sorry for. How do you not understand?" He pressed another soft kiss to the angel’s parted lips.

"Understand what?”

"Every time I see another piece of the real you, the Castiel hidden inside this gorgeous vessel, I fall even more in love with you," Dean said softly.

"You love me?" Cas asked in disbelief.

Dean frowned as it dawned on him that Cas had declared his love for him twice now, and Dean hadn't said it back. He simply molested the angel, hoping his actions would speak for him. He had underestimated the very human need to hear it, and his self-assured, badass angel was uniquely human in so many ways. 

“I’m so stupid. Of course I love you. How could I not?" Dean asked. "I think I loved you the moment I saw you, Cas. We should have been doing this the whole time. Hell, we should be an old married couple by now, but I was so stupid. I never thought you could want me. I was broken… I still am… what could you possibly get from me?”

"You," Cas said simply. "You are all I ever wanted. Every last bit of you, even the broken bits.”

His wings had relaxed a bit now, still looking a bit deflated, but hanging loosely out to the sides instead of pulled in tight. Dean longed to touch them. He wanted to know how soft they felt against his skin. He wanted to know what touching them would do to Cas, how it would make him feel. He drew Cas close to him again, fingers digging into the angel's hips. He let his lips trail over Cas' neck kissing him and sucking gently.

"I've never… as an angel…" Cas said as he dropped his head to the side, granting Dean full access to the sensitive skin of his neck. "I didn't realize what arousal would cause my body to do."

"Cas," Dean breathed against the now damp flesh of Cas' throat. He felt the angel shudder against him. “Castiel." Dean rarely said his full name and Cas moaned at the sound of it reverberating against his ear. "Your grace… your wings… they're beautiful. It's like I'm seeing your very soul."

"Angels don't have souls, Dean."

"Stop being so literal," Dean laughed. "These things are a part of you, and just like you want every bit of me, I want every bit of you. Even the bits that may blind me.”

The air shifted around them as Cas stretched his wings wide, the massive appendages ruffling loose papers around the room with a slight breeze. Dean was overcome by the sheer power of the being in his arms, and he suddenly found himself longing for that power to take charge of him and bend him to Castiel's will. Realizing which role he wanted to play in all this made him more confident and he kissed Cas hard, his tongue darting out to taste him. Cas returned the kiss feverishly, his own confidence returning as well.

"Can I touch them, Cas? Would it hurt?" Dean asked, wondering if he sounded as needy as he felt.

Cas nodded. "You can touch them, but no one ever has. I don't know what to expect.”

Dean peeled himself off Cas and walked behind him, dragging his hand along the angel’s freckled torso as he moved. Standing behind Cas, Dean marveled at the expansive wingspan. He stepped closer, blowing lightly on the feathers, gauging Cas' reaction. When the angel shivered and bit his lip to stifle a whimper, Dean reached out one hand, running it across the strong ridge of feather-covered bone that formed the arc of the wing. He could barely reach, but he managed it on tip-toes and was rewarded with a loud, throaty moan ripped from deep in Castiel's chest.

"Dean," Cas pleaded, begging for him to continue with the simple use of his name.

The hunter buried his fingers in the feathers, sighing loudly when he realized they were as soft as he thought they’d be. Cas threw his head back, his breathing fast and shallow, and Dean gave a tiny tug to a handful of the longest feathers. "Fuck, Dean," Cas groaned, and Dean smirked at the filthiest word he'd ever heard come from the angel's mouth.

Cas pulled away suddenly, tucking his wings in long enough to spin around to face Dean. He kissed the hunter hard, crushing his lips beneath his own. The kiss was desperate, and then it was over and Cas was unbuttoning Dean's jeans and pushing them to the floor, taking the boxers with them. Dean's cock sprung free and Cas watched with fascinated eyes as the painfully erect length curled up against Dean's stomach.

Cas licked his lips and gazed deeply into Dean's eyes making the hunter go a little weak in the knees to see the devilish glint and the cocked left eyebrow that stared back at him. He swallowed thickly as the angel dropped to his knees in front of him and spread his wings out to the sides before wrapping them loosely around Dean's naked form. Dean gasped as the feathers brushed against his ass and Cas took his length in hand stroking him once, firmly.

"My wings, Dean," Cas urged, looking up at Dean beneath hooded lids and long lashes. "Touch them." It was not a request. It was a demand, and Dean's cock twitched in response to the order.

Dean has never seen anything so beautiful, never felt so lucky as he did in that moment with the breathtaking angel on his knees in front of him. He ran his fingers through the feathers and Cas swallowed him down with a moan, the vibrations of that gravely voice almost shattering Dean then and there. He wanted to come and he desperately didn't want to come at the same time. He had never had so much foreplay in his life, and he should be impatient, yet he never wanted this to end.

Dean fisted the feathers roughly, and Cas shook with pleasure as his head bobbed up and down on Dean's length. A tingling tightening began in Dean's groin and he released the feathers and pulled Cas off of him by his hair. Cas groaned at the loss of all these new sensations, but complied when Dean pulled him to his feet. 

"Not yet." He said, kissing Cas, hoping to slow this down a little, to make it last. He wrapped his arms around the angel, settling his hands under the wing joints. Cas was slick there with a wet warmth that intrigued Dean. "What's this?" he asked gently, hoping Cas wouldn't get embarrassed again.

"Oil for my feathers. There are glands there." Cas replied before kissing Dean. "It could be beneficial in our situation. I seem to be overproducing.”

Dean smirked, pleased that Cas seemed to be more knowledgeable than he originally would have given him credit for. Whether it was his one experience with a woman, his experiments with watching porn or his centuries of watching humans from afar, Dean didn't know, but he thanked Chuck that Cas seemed to be on the same page as him. 

"Take off your pants, Cas," Dean growled, and Cas complied quickly, shucking the offending garment along with his boxers. Dean looked at the straining erection. It was impressive, but not terrifying. That was good. He had worried that angel mojo could have gotten involved and somehow created a monster cock. He almost laughed at his own ridiculous thoughts before refocusing himself on the task at hand.

He swiped his hand through the slick oil then stepped closer to Cas. When their bare cocks touched, Cas let of a hiss and threw his head back, his wings shuddering with pleasure. Dean reached down with oiled fingers and grasped them both in one hand, squeezing them together then stroking. Cas' breathing shuddered as he brought his head back and pressed his forehead to Dean's. Both men watched with fascination as Dean stroked them. They were shaking, weak with desire and begging for release when Cas slapped Dean's hand away and finally pushed the hunter down on the bed.

"Fuck, Cas… what are you doing to me?" Dean asked as Cas' body pressed down on his, settling between his parted knees. The angel was sucking at his neck, leaving his mark behind, branding him, once again, as his. The thought of it made Dean reminisce about the hand print Cas had left on him when he pulled him out of hell. That first claim laid. He should have belonged to Cas from then forward. It should have never taken this long. He mourned for those lost years, and as if reading his thoughts, Cas pressed a kiss to the spot the handprint once resided.

"Whatever you want, Dean. I will do whatever you want. I'm yours," Cas breathed against Dean's neck.

"If you're mine, I want you to make me yours. Take me Cas," Dean wrapped his legs around the angel’s waist, drawing their hips together once more. "Please, Cas."

"Are you sure?" Cas asked, concern creasing his brow.

Dean didn't answer, he simply dragged his hand across the weeping oil glands and spread the slippery substance up and down Cas' shaft. Cas nodded and spread some of the oil onto his fingers before running them across Dean's tight hole.

Dean closed his eyes and bit his lip, marveling in the feeling of Cas' slick fingers massaging his opening. He never knew this would feel so good. He reveled in the thought that in some ways, it was like they were both virgins again, experiencing something completely new together for the very first time. A gasp was ripped from his lips as Cas pushed a finger inside him. He thought it would hurt, but it was pleasant. It felt too good to be true and he opened his eyes to witness a glow coming from Cas' hand.

"I thought it would ease any pain you might feel," Cas explained before pressing a kiss to Dean's soft tummy.

"Cas," Dean breathed. "You're incredible. More. Don't stop.”

Cas pushed a second finger inside of Dean, experimentally thrusting them, trying to figure out what Dean liked. When Dean moaned loudly he added a third finger, and now they were moving together, his hand and Dean's hips. He watched the hunter as he fucked himself on Cas' hand. His bottom lip was clamped tightly between his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut, his hands twisting in the sheets as his hips kept perfect rhythm. He watched Dean's hard cock bobbing slightly with the movement and bent in to take it in his mouth once again.

"Castiel," Dean screamed, and it felt like a bolt of lightening shot straight threw Cas' body, directly to his cock. It was official. Dean's use of his full name was the biggest turn on he'd ever come across.

"What do you want, Dean?" Cas asked, releasing Dean's cock from the warm, wet heaven that was his mouth.

"Fuck me Cas," Dean whimpered.

Cas removed his fingers and spread more oil along his length. This time, he wouldn't dull Dean's senses with his grace. This time Dean would feel every inch of him, every delicious stretch and stroke. He settled between Dean's legs, kissing the man deeply, pouring every bit of reverence and love that he had to give into that kiss. It left Dean breathless, and writhing on the sheets, desperate for Cas.

The angel pushed himself up to his knees and spread his wings wide behind him as Dean watched his every move with wide, lust-blown eyes. The hunter was beautiful lying beneath him, spread open and aching for him. "Fuck, Dean," Cas growled. "You are the most glorious creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes upon… and I'm very old. I've seen glory.”

Dean smirked, distracted by Cas just being Cas, and the angel took the opportunity to push inside of him. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched off the mattress as he let out a guttural groan that echoed off the walls of the underground room. "God, Cas… so good… so fucking good.”

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean, allowing him to adjust to his size. His wings hung over them like a canopy and Dean reached out to run his fingers through them causing Cas to shudder violently. It was almost too much being buried in Dean's tight warmth while his feathers were being stroked and an involuntary moan tumbled from his lips.

"Move Cas," Dean pleaded, and Cas complied, rolling his hips in slow circles against his lover.

Dean moaned as he felt Cas moving inside of him. He'd made the right choice when he asked to be fucked. He couldn't imagine ever living in a world where he couldn't have Cas buried deep inside of him. He could do nothing but this, right here, for the rest of his life. He was convinced he could live on Cas' love alone. Food? Water? Sleep? Not necessary. There was only Cas now.

Cas was thrusting into Dean, hitting a spot deep inside that made Dean cry out with every new stroke, and Cas couldn't get enough of witnessing Dean falling apart beneath him. There was no better sight than the pleasure that was written so clearly across the hunter's face. A slight sheen of sweat had broken out across his freckle spattered nose, and his lower lip was firmly clenched between his teeth. And the noises Cas was pulling from him… If he never heard another sound in the world but the whimpers and moans of one Dean Winchester, that would be just fine. Dean was beautiful in every possible way, and he was all his.

Their movements were becoming more frantic. They were dashing together toward the finish line. Cas reached between them, grasping Dean's neglected cock, stoking it in time with his own thrusts. Dean buried his hands in Cas' feathers, pulling their bodies closer. It was bordering on sensory overload for them both. Too many sensations all at once, and yet not enough. It would never be enough.

Dean let out a strangled cry as he shattered under Cas, falling to pieces and covering them both in the sticky release he so desperately needed. Cas slowed his movements instinctually, somehow knowing he had to ease Dean down from his orgasm.

He kissed Dean's neck, licking him, tasting the salty sweat and the sweet tang of semen. He groaned at the taste of him then kissed the hunter, letting Dean taste himself on Cas' lips. Dean groaned, surprised at how much he enjoyed something so seemingly taboo. He ran his tongue along Cas' lips, collecting every drop of himself.

Cas pumped his hips again, reawakening his own arousal and Dean wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, urging him toward achieving his release. Cas moaned, deep and low, fucking Dean hard now, hurtling himself toward the edge. Dean buried his fingers in his feathers again, and Cas nearly sobbed it felt so good.

He felt Dean bring his face close to his own, felt Dean's breath on his ear and he whimpered with desire. Dean licked his earlobe once, then pressed his lips to the shell of his ear. "Castiel, come for me," he whispered. Cas felt it then. The building, tensing, rush of pleasure that threatened to break him apart.

"Close your eyes, Dean," he commanded. He could feel his grace simmering beneath the surface of his skin. He was too far gone to reign it in. He was terrified that he would hurt Dean, and terrified to pull back all at the same time.

Dean screwed his eyes shut and turned his head just as the glow began to emanate off of Castiel.

"Cas," Dean moaned. "Let go. I won't break. Let go, Castiel,"

It was that final use of his full name, and the needy way Dean was moaning that did it. He came deep inside Dean with a burst of light so bright, he could have powered a small city for a week. Books flew off the shelves. Papers flew through the air like oversized confetti. Anything in the room made of glass shattered loudly, as furniture tipped over and crashed to the floor.

Castiel's wings flapped once, twice, three times, and then his entire body stilled. The room dimmed, and Cas fell boneless and sated on top of Dean, kissing his lover deeply as loose feathers rained down around them.

"When can we do that again?" Cas asked.

Dean chuckled and ran his hand through Cas' hair then across a wing watching as his angel shuddered under his touch. "I guess there's something to be said for angel mojo," he said, his eyes crinkling from the wide, genuine smile that had plastered itself across his face. "But I'm just a man Cas. And men need recovery time.”

Cas waved a hand over them, cleaning up the sticky mess that threatened to plaster them together. He looked around the room and decided that was a mess for another time. He liked the not-so-gentle reminder of the earth shattering love making that took place that night.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, enjoying cuddling for maybe the first time ever. He loved the solid weight of Cas against him. He loved the smell of him and the feel of his heart beating against his skin. He loved that his heart was beating at all. It had been too close. He almost lost him before he even had him. He shook it off. He wouldn't dwell. The only thing that mattered was the warm, breathing, feathered body lying half on top of him. Everything else could wait. His eyes were heavy, and his body was sated.

"And sleep. Men need sleep.”

Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's temple as the hunter's breathing slowed. "I'll watch over you.”

And for the first time, it wasn't creepy. It was comfort and love and everything that had been missing from his life.


End file.
